Through the combination of reversible inactivation and electroencephalography (EEG), we propose to parse the separate functions of the cerebellar cortex and nucleus in the acquisition of learned responses in rabbit eyelid conditioning. Then, building upon the technical knowledge gained from this first study, we propose to use multi-wire electrodes to make unit recordings of Purkinje neurons in order to determine how their firing patterns change in response to acquisition of conditioned responses. By providing a measure of learning separate from conditioned response performance, this would allow us to investigate the cortical and nuclear interactions that produce acquisition, extinction and savings with much greater resolution than has previously been possible.